


An Unforgettable Vacation Disruption: Phantasmal Takeover

by OhgunAP



Series: An Unforgettable Vacation Side Stories [5]
Category: Phantasy Star Online 2, The Lion King (1994), YouTubeurs - Barricade Garage, ビースターズ | BEASTARS
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:48:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27079087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhgunAP/pseuds/OhgunAP
Summary: Before the Seaside Skirmish could begin, an alien presence attempts to shut down the Lion Heart games and impose a tyrannical agenda that would doom society if left unchecked. Unfortunately for the perpetrator, someone has made preparations for the incident he's about to cause.
Series: An Unforgettable Vacation Side Stories [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1861264





	An Unforgettable Vacation Disruption: Phantasmal Takeover

**Author's Note:**

> Maximo, Vega, Aisha, Kylo, Merrick, and Kylie are my characters in a game called Phantasy Star Online 2.  
> My Player Name in that game is Ohgun.  
> Big Gov is a character created by Barricade Garage who is my favorite YouTuber of 2020. Here's some links to his pages: https://www.instagram.com/barricade_garage  
> https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCTD7FIfKEND5zuTNLwl2P9A
> 
> Have fun!

Upon hearing the loud round of cheers and applause coming from the crowd surrounding them Legoshi thought to himself, “I’ve been drawn into an event that happens to be way over my head. This is going to be my first time using firearms and competing on stage.” The moment after Legoshi made that thought, a human clad in dreadlocks, a white dress shirt; black dress pants, dress shoes, and a leather glove on his right hand; destroys the wall on the north side of the area before shouting, "I demand everyone present in this venue to social distance and mask themselves!" Following the man are hundreds of armed soldiers clad in black riot gear and wielding assault rifles surround the audience and the competitors aiming their assault rifles on them while forcing them to wear surgical masks. "You don't got one we will force one on you!" The man shouted to the crowd. "No humanoid is allowed to be less than six feet from each other and without a mask! You are all officially government property! You all belong to us! When we say 'jump', you all better say 'how high'!"

"I should have known this would happen," I said while sitting on the rafters and using a cell phone to contact ARKS. "Xiera, I need my six ARKS Operatives to deploy immediately to put a stop to this Phantasmal takeover." "Maximo and his group are on the way," Xiera responded. "I'm also issuing them a Code: Duel order to deal with the one responsible named Big Gov." "Hey!" Big Gov shouted towards my direction while a golden portal appears in front of him. "Who the hell are you contacting with that phone!? You better answer me within the next two point five seconds, or else I'll signal all these boys with guns to blast you out of-" Before Big Gov could finish his threat, a human with hair similar to Xion's emerges from the portal and unleashes a Superman punch on him before summoning two machine guns with red photons and shooting down the soldiers holding Simba and Legoshi's team at gunpoint.

"You guys okay?" Maximo asked Louis's team as Legoshi looked at him dumbfounded as five other operatives wipe out the other soldiers holding the audience hostage with an assault rifle, double saber, katana, wind-like spells, and twin machine guns. "Hey Maxi," a dark-skinned Newman called out to the human male. "Save that question for later and focus on kicking the asses of these Phantasms for now." "Ten-four Aisha," Maximo responded to the Newman "Just leave these Phantams to us," Maximo told Louis and his teammates. "After this, just pretend that none of this ever happened. Okay?" "I'm trusting you to rout these intruders," Louis told the human ARKS operative. "Especially the loud one." Maximo nods before he cuts a soldier that pulled a knife on him down with a sword.

After the last soldier was defeated, the bodies vanish in a binary aura before a mature-looking CAST, a Deuman with cat ears and tail, a masked male Newman, and a young human girl surround Big Gov along with Maximo and Aisha. "There is nowhere for you to run tyrant," the CAST told the angry male. "You heard what Vega said," the Deuman said while holding up Big Gov. "Make one move and I'll blow your head off." "Don't stoop to his level Kylo," the male Newman told the Deuman. "He's still human, not a Falspawn." "Don't make us hurt you more than my big brother did." "Who the hell y'all think you all are!?" Big Gov shouted at the ARKS Operatives. "I will ground your entire fleet and have its entire population in FEMA camps! Twenty-four-hour lockdown!" "No Simba," Louis told the angry lion who is beginning to consider attacking the shouting Big Gov with his claws and fangs. "Leave this to the ARKS Operatives." "No rights permitted!" Big Gov continued his trade. "You expendable retainers! Useless Eaters! I rule this reality! Y'all just live here! The Profound Darkness ain't got shit on me! I will put everyone present here in FEMA Camps, right now!" "What's FEMA?" Tojo asked his teammates. "I don't wanna know," Aoba responded. "Keep interfering with my operations!" Big Gov's tirade becomes a threat that keeps the ARKS ops on their toes. "Keep holding events I don't approve of! Keep participating in activities that I've forbidden! Keep doing stuff I don't like! I will annihilate..." "Really?" Maximo asked Big Gov. "I don't think you hold any more power now that your precious boys with guns are actually Phantasms that we wiped out." "If I were you," Aisha told Big Gov. "I'd haul my ass out of here and never return."

After Aisha made that statement the enraged crowd started chanting, "Tyrant go home!" to Big Gov until he teleports out of the arena. After Big Gov exits a telepipe appears in its place. After the other operatives take the telepipe out of the arena, Maximo turns to the crowd and the teams and tells them, "Sorry ladies and gentlemen. This won't happen again." After the human leaves and the telepipe vanishes, the audience cheers as the arena was autonomously repaired.


End file.
